Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A federated datacenter (also called datacenter federation) is the deployment and management of multiple external and internal data computing services. With the proliferation of datacenter federations employing software defined networking (SDN), datacenter intermediation layers may allow applications to transparently migrate and distribute among multiple private and public clouds. The trend is getting stronger with standardization of open-source cloud-based infrastructure. Public clouds and enterprise-ready private operating distributions may allow deployments to easily span from private to public clouds. Cloud users may soon be able to launch the component instances of their deployments across private and public clouds, spanning federations of clouds. When combined with SDN, the process may become invisible to the applications and deployment modules can be moved and provisioned wherever desired for reasons of speed, data location, cost, customer proximity, etc.
Current datacenter analytics may include easy data transmission techniques from within programming code by sending a message containing data, but the analytics typically do not have the ability to record from which datacenter the messages are originating or when messages between deployment instances pass between datacenters. Moreover, datacenter analytics typically have meaning local to each datacenter. Thus, applications with a federated deployment across multiple datacenters may have ambiguous, erroneous, or conflicting data.